Sunlight
by Sabine1
Summary: What would have happened if Bella had never fallen in love with Edward? Would Bella be any different? What effect would it have on her life? Bella/Jacob Romance
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Her deep brown eyes met his bronze ones as she looked at his impossible beautiful features, his light bronze hair, pale flawless skin and his eyes, a gorgeous bronze, almost mesmerising as she looked at him for the last time.

"Bella!" she turned to see Jessica calling to her, she spun back but the handsome boy was gone, his mesmerising aura with him. "Bella, come on we have to go." Jessica called again waving towards her biology room. She took the hint and walked quickly to the room, happy to find that the boy she had spent all lunch drooling over was in her biology class, and she could look forward to that fact for the rest of the year.

"Hello, you must be the new girl; I'm Mr Banner, your biology teacher. Since seating is limited, you will have to sit with Mr Cullen here." A man informed her quickly waving towards the seat next to the cute guy. She took a book and sat in the seat, turning to him she noticed that he was staring at her, rather coldly, in fact if she didn't know any better she'd have thought he wanted to kill her but she shrugged it off.

She looked at him he was still staring right at her, she began to feel uncomfortable as if the aura he had before completely changed, as well as his eyes, they were now onyx black rather than the bronze he had before, she didn't think he was cute anymore, she thought he was menacing and sinister, she wanted this class to be over, she wanted to leave.

She hadn't noticed him drawing closer to her neck, taking in her sweet scent before biting down on her supple skin.

She shrieked but to no end. Before she knew it she was in the woods, running for her life, blood slowly dripping from her wound, drawing more unwanted attention. "Well, well, well what do we have her?" A misty voice said, she turned, spinning before her clumsiness got the better of her and she fell, world moving around her.

"This one's a klutz, best be careful of she'll hurt herself" another said this voice sounded more kind, but stilled talked about Bella like she was an object.

"What do you care? You would have us starve if it was up to you, isn't that right?" this voice was loud and booming, it was also harsh and mean, Bella thought she was going crazy, the world spun for the last time before she blacked out.

Bella woke to the sounds of fighting, before her she saw images of wolves and humans, but they weren't human, they had sharp fang-like teeth and moved faster than an Olympic athlete. The wolves also stunned her, they weren't normal sized, they wouldn't have even been normal sized if they were bears; they were larger than bears, swifter than cheetahs and had claws that would rival a wolverine. She had to get out of there but how? It was like she was in the middle of the battle to end all battles, it was immense before she could think about escaping, she was pinned down and knocked out in one swift move.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters in my story but like every other teenage girl, I wish I did.

Author's note: I realise it's been a while since I last posted but I have been writing and rewriting this story for weeks. Don't be too harsh in reviews and if you have any ideas with how I could make the story better I always love help! Ciao for now.

Bella awoke with a throbbing headache, she turned, slowly looking around the room and taking in her surroundings. "Hey she's finally awake," A voice spoke from outside the room.

"Took her long enough, she's been out of it for days." A second voice said, both different from the previous scary and demeaning voices. These voices were kinder, well most of them. "Back off, she was being hunted by a bunch of ..."

"Hey watch what you say, remember she is awake now and we don't want her to know about **them**." Suddenly two people shrouded in shadows entered the room. One grabbed Bella but the other snarled, before pulling her from the first figure.

"Don't touch her! She's mine Sam!" the second voice growled at Sam and held Bella close to him.

"Jake don't be stupid, she isn't yours, she doesn't even know you." He said calmly before coaxing Jake towards the door still clutching Bella in his arms. "Yes she does!" He yelled. A growl formed deep within him before he lunged at Sam. He turned pushing Sam down and pulling Bella out of the small log cabin. "Please don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want, just please, I really want to go home." Bella pleaded tears welling in her eyes. "Hurt you?" Jake suddenly stopped turning to face teary eyed Bella, "Why would I hurt you?" He said, his eyes were full of sadness.

Jake ran with Bella through the scrub of the woods. They finally arrived in a small clearing just outside the boundary of Bella's house. "Jake, what happened to me?" Bella asked, cautiously moving backward. "How did I get to the cabin?" Jake paused; he seemed to be thinking about what was appropriate to say in this situation. "Well, you were attacked by a bunch of them." His answer was quick and didn't really answer and of the questions that were rushing around my head. "What are 'them'" Bella retorted as they walked into her backyard.

There was a brief period of silence as Bella and Jacob walked up the stairs towards the front door, she wondered what the things Jacob described as them were, while he wondered whether she'd report him to her father or just forget the whole thing ever happened. He really wanted neither to happen as he really liked Bella. "Bella!" Charlie, Bella's Father rounded the corner just quick enough to capture Bella in a hug before she could even blink. "I was so worried!" He said, muffled by Bella's jacket, "Don't ever do that again!"

Jake left and after a scolding by Charlie, Bella was half asleep in bed, attempting to piece together the day to try and figure out what had happened to them. She fell asleep dreaming about Jacob and how he fit into all this mess.


	3. Chapter 3: The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did I would be rich! Ha-ha!

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long changed schools and took a fan fiction sabbatical I will try to regularly update from now on but I really can't promise anything, Ciao for now.

Bella woke up with vivid thoughts of Jacob in her head. Who was he? How did he fit into this mysterious puzzle that was her life? And what were those things that attacked her?

Finally she rose, she had to do something about this, it's not like she had the luxury of pretending nothing happened, those things were clearly after her but for what reason? She grabbed a coat and ran outside if she didn't know how to find them, maybe they would find her.

Running into the woods she pulled on her coat, ducking under passing branches and swerving, barely missing, around many large trees. She heard a snap close by and froze, unable to scream as she saw a dark figure moving towards her. She winced, waiting for the cold hand of death to pull her from this life to the next but the hand never came and she didn't move from this plane of life instead a warm arm encircled her pulling her close to a warm, shirtless body.

"Hello Bella" a soft voice whispered to her in any other situation she would clamber away frantically but in the arms of this person she felt completely comfortable and, most importantly, safe. "Are you ok?" the voice sounded familiar but it was like all her memories since she arrived in Forks a few days ago had gone fuzzy, as if they were being kept away from her.

"W-Who are you?" a stunned and somewhat confused Bella asked the seemingly kind character. He moved back, allowing her to see his face and revealing his identity as Jacob the Boy who had saved her from them and taken her home safely.

"It's me," Jake said, "Are you ok?"

There was silence as Bella closed her eyes and slept while being held tightly against Jake's warm body. He sighed softly brushing her hair away from her face and carefully, carrying her in his arms, took her back took Charlie's. Her face looked angelic as her ran with her, his inability to concentrate on anything but her almost made him crash into numerous trees until he had finally arrived at her home.

Sneaking in through the window he lay her down in her bed bending low he kissed her forehead before swiftly jumping out the window and running home.

Unbeknownst to Jake Bella had been awake the whole time sneaking looks at his handsome face and chiselled features whenever he almost hit a tree, the next morning she vowed to find Jake and ask him some questions about them and what she had to do with all of this but for now, her eyelids became heavy and she fell into and uninterrupted sleep.

Note: This was just a light chapter and I wrote it really quickly the day before my Birthday before I move onto much more heavy stuff.


End file.
